The Hunger Games
by Arthur Kirkland and the TARDIS
Summary: Princess Tutu does the Hunger Games. In other words I love the book and was thinking of both at the same time. Umm so if you haven't read the books don't read this it contains spoilers.
1. Character List

Hunger games cast- Princess Tutu style

Effie Trinket- Edel

President Snow- The Raven

Haymitch- Autor

Prim- Uzura

Gale- Mytho

Madge- Freya

Cinna- Lucian

Caesar- Drosselmeyer

Seneca- Krehè (I believe it's spelled Kraehè) sent in by Lauparisi

Tributes

District 1- Luxury

Marvel- Femio: sent in by Lauparisi

Glimmer- Koura Ino: sent in by kojufan

District 2- Masonry

Cato- Jack Melone: sent in by Sally White

Clove- Aura Dantes: sent in by Alyssa

District 3- Electronics

Male Tribute-

Female tribute-Alexandra "Lexi" Sparks: sent in by sparksafire- I know I said I don't need anymore but she reminded me I need to find the book so I don't put events in before they happen.

District 4- Fishing

Male Tribute- Percy Jackson: sent in by Lauparisi

Female tribute- Bonnie: sent in by Lauparisi

District 5- Power

Male Tribute- Alex

Foxface- Sabrina: sent in by Addi

District 6- Transportation

Male Tribute- Philbot: sent in by Lauparisi

Female tribute-

District 7- Lumber and Paper

Male Tribute-

Female tribute-

District 8- Textiles

Male Tribute-

Female tribute-

District 9- Grain

Male Tribute-

Female tribute-

District 10- Live Stock

Male Tribute- Jason: sent in by Addi

Female tribute- Gwen sent in by: Dragongirl2319

District 11- Agriculture

Thresh- Razzor: sent in by Lauparisi

Rue- Daphne sent in by: Addi

District 12- Coal

Katniss- Ahiru

Peeta- Fakir

Thanks to Lauparisi for finishing up all Tributes that do not die in the bloodbath. Also, I do plan on doing Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Due to not having enough charaecters from the show Drosselmeyer is Coin and Caesar! Due to Lauparisi's suggestion the Raven is the president. I'm working on coming up with a human form for the Raven right now so I can write drunk Autor! Go drunk Autor! By the way when I kill you off if you were supposed to die in the blood bath it means nothing! I will now write about drunk Autor!


	2. Hunting rewrite

**A/N: I was asked to rewrite this so before I start the second chapter, is this better, or should I try again?**

I yawn after another night of bad sleep. I look around the small area my little sister and I share. I don't see her sleeping curled up under the thin blanket like I usually do. I wonder why? Wait... today is... today is the reaping, isn't it? No wonder Uzura isn't here with me she must have gotten those nightmares again and climbed in with mom again.

With a yawn, I sit myself up and look to see if my sister is safe. There's just enough light in the room to see them. Uzura is curled up on her side resting with her face pressed against our mother's cheek. In her sleep, mom looks younger, still worn but not so beaten-down. Mom used to be very pretty once. Well, that's what all the people in the town tell me, I still think she's pretty today, but they say she was once much prettier.

Uzura's face is as beautiful as the rose she was originally named for. Dad used to call her Uzura because of the way she ended her sentences and it stuck. Mom got permission to change the name to Uzura because soon she stopped responding to the name Rose. Of course, getting permission was very hard, but once Uzura stopped responding to Rose, things became a little more difficult and they had to agree.

Sitting at Uzura's knees is one of the ugliest creatures I have ever seen and I hate to sat mean things about animals. You'd uderstand if you saw it yourself, with it's mashed-in nose, half of an ear missing, and eyes that remind me of rotting pumpkin, yuck. When I first saw it I wasn't even sure the thing was safe. Uzura named him Nutmeg, after how his fur looked exactly like the spice. He hates me. Or really, _really_ distrusts me. I think he remembers how I nearly drowned him in his bath when Uzura brought it home. He wasn't in the best shape then and he still isn't now, but he's getting better. I admit I felt sorry for him, but I didn't want another mouth to feed three was enough and four is pushing it. Mom was glad he got rid of the rodents and because it was a two to one we kept it. Uzura assures me it's a cat, but I'm not so sure, it could be a pit-bull for all we know. Sometimes, when I clean a kill I give him the entrails and he won't hiss. That's the closest we will ever come to love.

I yawn again, there's no going back to sleep now, I had planned on sleeping in for a little longer, but when I'm up, I'm up. Well, since I'm not going back to sleep I guess it's time to begin hunting for our food. I run a brush through my long red hair before braiding in and sticking it in a cap. My hair tends to alert the animals of my presence because it sticks out like a sore thumb. It's not like the days I read about where you had to wear bright colors. We aren't even supposed to leave the town, I only do it to keep Uzura and Mom alive. I put on a shirt and a pair of trousers before placing my hunting boots. On the table, under a wooden bowl to keep it safe from the 'cat' or hungry rats alike, sits a perfect little goat cheese wrapped in basil leaves. This is a gift from Uzura for yet another reaping day we have to face this year. I carefully place Uzura's gift in my pocket as I slip outside.

We live in District 12, the part we live in is often called the Seam. Usually it's crawling with coalminers heading out for the morning shift at the mine. The men and women have hunched shoulders and swollen knuckles from all the work they have to do on an almost daily basis. Most have stopped trying to scrub the coal dust from their fingernails. Today the streets are empty. Shutters along all the gray houses closed tightly, trying to keep light from shining in. The reaping doesn't begin until two, so most people usually choose to sleep in while they can.

Our house lies on the edge of the Seam, I only need to pass a view gates before I get to the Meadow. The Meadow is nothing special, it's mostly dry grass and dead weeds before you get to a huge chain link fence. The fence is rarely electrified and if we're lucky we get two or three hours of electricity. I guess I should be happy that the fence isn't electrified twenty-four hours a day like it's supposed to be. It was made to keep out all the dangerous wild animals. The fence still does, but it would be way more reassuring if it was always electrified.

The shock isn't all that dangerous, but I still listen to see if I can hear the hum of the motor. I smile completely silent, perfect. I get behind a clump of bushes just in case someone else happens to be walking by so early on the reaping day. I get down onto stomach and slide under a two foot stretch. There are other weak spots to get into the woods, but this entrance is closest to the house.

My eyes search the entrance for the log I store my bow and arrows in. The dangerous animals roam freely here it's very dangerous seeing as snakes are out, but if it feeds my family I know have to do this, no matter what. There are no paths out here so that makes it much harder to find my way. Once or twice I have actually gotten lost and spent a whole day trying to find my way back to any entrance. If you know how to find it there's plenty of food out here. My dad knew that and taught me how to hunt in these woods. Well, he started to, but then he died in a coal-mining explosion. There was nothing left of him; nothing to bury. I was eleven then so it was the year before my first reaping. Five years later I still have the nightmares and I wake up screaming for him to run.

Just going into the woods carries punishment and poaching has sever penalties, more people would risk it, if they had the weapon and knew how to get food for themselves. Most people aren't even brave enough to come out here with just a knife though. My bow is rare, crafted by my dad along with a few others stashed along the woods. We could have made good money by selling them, but if we got caught we would have been publicly executed for causing a rebellion. Most of our peacekeepers turn a blind eye to the few hunters here because they want fresh meat just as badly as we do. As a matter of fact they're our best costumers as long as President Raven doesn't find out, the idea of arming those of the Seam would never be accepted.

In the fall, a few brave souls get together to go pick apples out here. They never wandered too far from the Meadow. They always kept it in within eye sight. Or at least close enough to run back to safety if trouble ever arises. "District 12, Where you may starve to death in safety," I mutter. I glance around hoping no one could hear me. Even out here you must be cautious about what you say, you never know if someone or something is lurking around.

When I was just a little girl I would say stuff like this and cause mom to worry constantly. I would complain mostly about our capitol Panem. I learned that running my mouth would only cause problems so I tried to avoid talking about the capitol. I just always had a smile until the day of the mining indecent. Once, I was out of mourning I always smiled. So, I always do my schoolwork, I try to avoid talking to peacekeepers who love our government, I talk as little as possible in our black market called the Hob.

There is only one person who I can be myself with. Mytho. The beautiful charming Mytho is like a fairytale prince out of one of the old stories. The very sight of him brings a smile filled with hope and joy. Mytho says I never really smile outside of the woods. I guess he's right about that because Mytho tends to be right when it comes to how people feel although he wasn't always the best with expressing them himself.

"Hey, Duck," Mytho greets as I reach the top of a hill. My name is Ahiru, but in our language my name means Duck. In the woods birds tend to follow us around everywhere. It doesn't help that those birds are usually ducks. Mytho believed was cute and so it stuck. "Look what I shot." He holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow sticking out of it and I giggle. It's real bakery bread, not those flat dense rolls we make ourselves from grain rations. I carefully pluck the arrow out of the bread. The scent makes my mouth water. We rarely eat fresh bakery bread it usually isn't the cheapest thing to find.

"Mm, it's still warm!" I exclaim. He must have been at the bakery at the crack of dawn to get it. "How much did it cost Mytho?"

"Just a squirrel, I think Raetsel was feeling sentimental today. She even wished us good luck," Mytho answers.

"Well, we all feel a little closer today don't we," I say, I don't even bother to roll my eyes. "Uzura left us cheese." I remember pulling it out.

His expression brightens at the sight of the cheese. "Remind me to thank Uzura later."

Suddenly he begins to mimic the Capitol accent of Edel Trinket, a strangely upbeat woman who reads our names from the reaping. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" he plucks a few berries from a bush next to us. "And may the odds-" He tosses a berry to me.

I just barley catch it in my mouth. "- be _ever_ in your favor!" I finish in the same annoying Capitol accent. We can only joke about it in this way. The alternative to winning scares you out of your wits. Besides everything is funnier in a Capitol accent. I sigh. We could be doing some good hunting today if we didn't have to be in the square at two for the reaping. I wouldn't be so scared if it weren't for the reaping. Not only praying that I don't get called, but this year also praying Uzura won't get called.

"We could do it you know," Mytho says quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"Run away. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," He responds.

I don't know what to say. What Mytho is suggesting right now is crazy. He may usually be right, but I don't think we could make it.

"If we didn't have so many kids," He quickly adds.

They aren't our kids, of course. They might as well be. Mytho's two little brothers and sister. Uzura. You might as well count both of our mom, too, because how could they live without us? Who would feed them while Mytho and I are out hunting?

"I don't want to have kids," I say.

"I might if we didn't live here," Mytho responds.

"Well, I guess I might too, but we live here." I sigh. Life is just too complicated sometimes.

"Forget it," He snaps.

Leave? Why would he think I could leave Uzura, the one person who I know I love? And Mytho is just so devoted to his family too. We _can't_ just leave so why even bother bringing it up? And even if we did... even if we did... where did this stuff about having kids come from. No matter how much I try to love him; he never sends his feelings back to me.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask. We can fish, hunt or gather.

"Let's fish. We can leave our poles to gather. We could get something extravagant for dinner tonight."

Tonight. After the reaping, everyone is to celebrate. Most do out of relief their children's names were not read. Two families with spend the night beginning to mourn. We get a good amount of food. The best part is we'll have tons of strawberries we should have some left over afterwards. I love strawberries and Mytho tells me that they remind him of my hair. We exit the woods and go to sell some of our things at the Hob.

We go to the mayors house first to sell some strawberries because the family loves them. The mayors daughter Freya opens the door. You would expect her to be a snob, but she's actually the kindest, sweetest person in town. Her puffy school outfit has been replaced by a simple long white dress and is put up in a pink ribbon. These are her reaping clothes.

"Pretty dress," Mytho remarks.

Freya is not sure Mytho is complimenting her or is just being ironic. It _is_ a pretty dress, Freya doesn't ordinarily wear plain white. It clashes with her personality . "Well if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?"

Now it's Mytho's turn to be confused. Does she mean it? Or is she just messing with him, I'm guessing the second.

"You won't be going,"He says coolly. His eyes land on a small circular pin. Real gold. It could feed both our families for months. "Your name is only in the lottery what five times? I was in it six times when I was twelve."

"Mytho, it's not her fault," I say in her defense.

"I never said it was. It's no one's fault Ahiru it's just the way things are," Mytho informs me coldly.

Freya hands me the money. "Good luck," She wishes.

"You, too," I respond with a small smile. We walk back to the Seam in silence. Mytho can see I'm angry at him. I am he shouldn't have acted that way, but I know he's right. Our government is unfair as it has been for many, many years. The year you turn twelve you are eligible for the reaping. Your name is entered once that year, at thirteen, twice, and so on until you are thirteen and your name is entered seven times. It's true for the other eleven districts of Panem as well.

But, here's the catch let's say you're from a poor and starving as we are, you can opt to add your name multiple times. If you do so you receive a years worth of oil and grain. You can do this for each of your family members as well. I entered four times when I was twelve. Once, because I had two, and three times for myself, Uzura, and Mom. I did this every year. When I was thirteen I already had eight entries. Now at sixteen my name is entered twenty times. Mytho who is eighteen has been helping or single-handedly feeding a family of five, for seven years is entered forty-two times. Next year one of his siblings with have to opt for the tessera instead.

That's why Freya who has never known the risk of needing the tessera to survive can set him off. The chance of her name being pulled is almost nothing compared to him. Mytho knows his rage is misdirected and Freya's family is not to blame. I understand how he feels. I've heard him rant on how the tessera is just a tool to cause misery. We divide our kill and head home. "see you in the square," I say before parting.

"Wear something pretty," he says flatly.


End file.
